Unleashed
by xsourwolfy
Summary: [AU] Jackson Whittemore and Stiles Stilinski reside in the same dormitories, their rooms right next to each other. While Jackson is going through some major changes, Stiles - nosy as ever - is itching to figure out just what's going on with the guy. [Eventual Stackson fic.]
1. Chapter 1

_Crash! Crash!_

Startled awake, the brunette sat upright in his seat against the desk. Stray papers stuck to the side of his face but he quickly peeled them away and placed them back on the scattered surface. He'd been up for two days straight, cramming for an upcoming test that was an important part of his grade. The male had finally fell asleep, though the neighbor in the next dorm was being a little too loud. Another crashing sound caught his ears and he tapped on the wall with a bit of force.

"You mind keeping it down in there? I'm studying!" He scoffed slightly at the end of his words.

Shaking his head, a large sigh escaped him as another scuffling sound echoed into his dorm room.

"That's it." He rose from his seat and strolled over to the doorway.

Normally, he was the type of guy to run from confrontations. Or, rather from confrontations with guys that were much bigger than he was. Granted, he had a lot of sarcasm swirling behind the surface, he knew he couldn't take a blow if his neighboring classmate decided to whack him a good one.

Chestnut hues darted around the hallway. Finding it empty, the brunette moved towards his neighbor's door. However, the knob seemed to be busted in, the door slightly cracked open. When another bang sounded, the male wasted no time in retrieving his baseball bat from his dorm and he hurried back to the other room. Was his classmate in trouble? Was there an intruder in his room? His thoughts began to madly spin, question upon question filling his core.

Licking his lower lip slightly, his body shook with anticipation as another clap shook the floor. As he inched towards the cracked door, he took a deep breath and readied himself for whatever was waiting behind the door frame for him. Shoving the door wide open, he found the light haired brunette and scoffed.

"What the hell, Stilinski?" The fit male eyed him with annoyance, his brow furrowing slightly as a puzzled look draped his features.

"Uh," The other male began. "Well isn't this awkward." He cleared his throat and glanced at his readied baseball bat before he lowered it and hid it behind his back, a smug look crossing his face. He noted that the room was a mess, trashed even, though he wasn't sure how it looked as ragged as it had. He also took notice of the classmate's skin dripping with water, obviously he'd just showered.

"I love what you've done with the place, Jackson. Really, it's nice. Why's it such a mess, anyway?"

"None of your business, Stilinski. What prompted you to stick your nose where it didn't belong?"

"You know, that's a good question. Actually, I heard sounds of a struggle and noticed your door knob was busted."

Jackson let out a small chuckle. "And you thought I was in trouble?"

Pausing, the brunette shook his head quickly. "No?" After another pause he rambled, "You couldn't be in trouble. You're Jackson Whittemore. Like you'd ever need a helping hand." And with that, he discarded the baseball bat into the hallway with a flick of his wrist. Bringing the now empty hand to the back of his head, he squinted and scratched his neck.

"You look like an idiot, Stiles." Jackson commented, crossing by the smaller male before he grasped the black tank top off his bed. Pulling it over his head, he waited for the other male to respond but it fell silent.

" _Yeah?_ Well your room looks like shit." Stiles shot back, thinking it was a good comeback.

Jackson smirked with another chuckle. "Yeah, okay. Good one, Stilinski." An ounce of sarcasm laced his tone. "I'll clean it later. You can go now."

Rolling his eyes, Stiles took his leave and scurried back to his dorm. "Ass."

Once the coast was clear, Jackson walked over to examine the door and the broken knob. Worry flickered through jade eyes. How was he going to explain this one to the school? For now, he'd have to shut the door to the best of his ability. Pacing back to his desk, he found a door stopper and placed it underneath the crack of the door. As he rose from his kneeling position, he winced in pain.

Crossing to the bathroom, he shut the door behind himself and flicked the light on. Making his way to the mirror, he lifted the hem of his tank top to reveal a deep gash in his right side. Thank God Stiles hadn't seen it or he'd never get the annoying male out of his room.

Wincing slightly, he covered it back up. What was he going to do? Fear drenched his insides, crawled through his bones. Jackson swallowed a thick, dry lump down his throat.

* * *

Crunching through the leaves in the woods, his legs felt as if they were about to give out. His breathing became ragged, each inhale hurt his lungs before he exhaled. Still, he continued to race through the dense forest without another thought residing in the back of his mind. A nasty snarl could be heard behind him, paw pads following much too close. The ravenous wolf was gaining on him and within seconds, the animal was snapping at his heels.

Jackson struggled to run quicker, cursing his high school years in lacrosse, it didn't matter; he couldn't outrun the animal. He managed to find a clearing before he charged through another thick part of the forest. Before he could exit the woods, he tripped and the wolf lunged right at him. Eyes widened and Jackson became paralyzed; every ounce of his body shook with fear. The wolf was so close to his face, he could smell the dampened fur from the rain, the saliva of the creature spilled onto the college student.

Before he could process what was happening, the wolf bit right into his flesh and Jackson yelled out in pain. The animal began clawing at him, managing to scratch a deep wound in the side of his torso. Scrambling, he managed to kick the wolf right off of him and sent it flying into a nearby tree. He stumbled to his feet and without one last glance, he ran out into the middle of the road, waving his hands at an oncoming car.

* * *

Choking in a breath, Jackson was startled awake and the rays of the sun crashed over his body, seeping in from the open blinds. Cold sweat clung to the nape of his neck and his forehead. He quickly pressed his hands to his body, realizing it was all just a dream – a nightmare. Lifting his tank top, he examined the area he'd been scratched and bitten. There was nothing there. His fingers traced the injury he had sustained but only slid across smooth skin.

"What the.." He trailed off before looking around his room in panic.


	2. Chapter 2

"Today, we take our exam. Remember, this is sixty percent of your grade." The instructor began handing out the sheets of paper to the front row students. As they passed back the sheets, nervousness wracked Stiles' bones. He studied – a lot – but at the same time, it hadn't felt like enough. And, if it wasn't for Jackson's noisy mess, maybe he'd have gotten his mind off it easier. Something plagued him though, something about it hadn't added up.

Stiles pressed a flat palm against the side of his head after receiving the exam on his desk. Damn it. Damn it. Was all he could think. Curiosity spun through his mind, curiosity about how Jackson's room had wound up such a disastrous mess. His eyes flicked to the side and he slightly turned his head to peer at the other male across the room. This had to be the one class they shared. Boy, did he hate math even more than he had before.

"Begin," Mr. Thompson checked the clock. "You have exactly one hour."

Stiles wiped a hand down his face.

Jackson was lost in his own thoughts, his heart rate seemed much higher than usual thanks to the nightmare he'd had. It wasn't exactly a nightmare, though, was it? More of a recounting of the events that had happened the previous night; a reminder. Time began to tick down and Jackson's ears caught the sounds of the clock in a much heavier way than they usually had. Glancing up, he looked up at the object.

 _Tick. Tick. Tick._

He almost winced at each tick, his eye twitching. What was going on? Why was the clock ticking at such a louder frequency than usual? That's when the other sounds invaded his ears; other students pencils dragging across their papers, one girl began coughing, another student let out a drawl of a sigh, and Stiles – Stiles cleared his throat. What a pest.

Peering around the room, he caught Stiles' eyes but the brunette quickly turned away. Jackson rolled his eyes. He couldn't stand how nosy that Stilinski guy seemed to be. He was always getting in trouble for sticking his nose where it didn't belong. Not only that but his persistent questions even frustrated the instructor, usually causing Jackson to smirk in enjoyment.

"Uh, what if we don't understand a question?" Stiles blurted out. "And what if we don't understand an entire formula? Or, or a-"

"Just guess, Stilinski." Mr. Thompson responded, almost annoyed.

However, their interaction didn't amuse Jackson, not today. Instead, their voices invaded his ears, much like the clock and the other students. He began to sweat and brought a hand to his face to wipe his forehead.

Stiles glanced over to see if that jerk was smirking from the previous interaction with the teacher, catching a glimpse of Jackson wiping his forehead. What was he so stressed about? Jackson usually kept his cool during these exams and usually scored a high grade. How did Stiles know? Because the ass would boast about it to the entire floor, including him. He'd throw it in his face, something that caused Stiles' blood to stir in anger.

The combination of each little sound began to drive Jackson insane. That's when the smells hit him. He could smell the persperation of the male student a few rows down, the perfume of the girl at the very front of the room, the smell of a donut that another student was eating in the back of the classroom. What the hell was going on? He couldn't handle it anymore and rose from his seat. Quickly, he darted down the stairs of the classroom and abruptly exited the room, charging right towards the restroom.

"Well, that's out of character." Stiles noticed, mumbling under his breath.

Once inside the restroom, Jackson checked each stall to make sure he was completely alone. As the coast was clear, the blonde paced over to one of the sinks, staring at himself in the mirror. He flicked on the cold water, the sound excruciating to his ears. Trying to ignore it, he brought his hands hurriedly towards the cool substance and after it pooled in his hands, he brought it to his face, allowing him to snap back into reality and away from all the disturbing heightened senses. He breathed heavily, trying to inhale and exhale at a steady rate but it took a while longer than he'd realized.

Finally lifting his head, his eyes fell back into the mirror. While he peered at himself, his eyes flickered a bright golden color, causing him to take a step back in horror with a slight gasp. Quickly, claws began to extend from his fingertips and facial hair began to clutter his usually clean shaven face, canines protruding from his teeth. "Argh!" He groaned in fear as his eyes flicked down towards his hands and then back to the mirror. What was he?

In a flash, the door of the bathroom opened and his features were back to that of his usual self. He brought his hands to his face, his fingertips trailed down each inch of his skin. Stunned, he darted out of the bathroom without another thought.

"What the hell, man?" His classmate's voice hit him long after he'd exited the restroom.

He needed to get away. Fast. As he scrambled down the stairs of the school and out towards the parking lot, Jackson rushed towards his Porsche and pulled open the door with a large might of strength, strength he didn't realize he had. It made the hinges of the door creak, as if they were about to break right then and there. Stopping, he shut the door with the same amount of strength, causing the windows to shatter. Nervously, he peered around to make sure none of his classmates had heard or seen this. Lucky for him, they didn't.

That's when he began running, running as far away from the campus as he could. Unbeknownst to him, Stiles had curiously left the classroom and the exam behind in search of Jackson. He caught a glimpse of the male running outside the building and followed. That's when he saw Jackson in the parking lot and the windows bust on his Porsche. Chestnut hues widened at the sight.

" _Woah_ ," Stiles breathed out.

After Jackson disappeared, Stiles carefully crept upon the Porsche. Broken glass littered the parking space and he noticed the front door was lopsided on its hinges. Bending down to exam the hinges, he allowed his eyes to trace every crevice of the car and the door.

"How in the world.."

He needed to investigate this further. That's when Stiles checked to make sure Jackson was long gone. Once he was certain the other male was absent from the campus, he walked back inside the school and climbed the staircase towards the dormitories. He came upon his own room but then walked right past it, coming upon Jackson's. Slowly, he opened the door. It wasn't hard to do, the door was still broken. The room was still a mess like it had been the previous night. However, something caught his eyes this time; something so unusual.

 _Claw marks_ were embedded into the small table near the bedside.

Stiles twisted his head to the side and glanced out the bedroom. "Jackson?" He wondered aloud. What did all of this mean? Why were there claw marks on the furnishings in the bedroom?


End file.
